Madness Ensues
Madness Ensues (often abbreviated to ME or M.E.) is a multi-part TTRPG campaign streamed on the patronix1234 Twitch Channel, using the Anime Campaign System made by JelloApocalypse. Much like the original Anime Campaign, its structure follows a formula in which each "Part" is centered around a different theming/genre and features a different set of Players and Co-GMs. The main GM, Patronix, stays consistent however, and a continuous plot-line connects each of the Parts to one another. Its current release schedule is pretty sparse, with there having been incredibly large gaps between when the Parts have occurred. The rapidity of production is anticipated to soon increase, however. Stylistically, as the name may imply, much of what happens is incredibly silly and/or chaotic while still managing to be tethered to reality at points. The campaign was conceived as both a creation dedicated to the original Anime Campaign and recreating its appeal for Patronix's friends, and also as an ongoing art project for Patronix to gradually get better and better with working on. In universe, the campaign has mostly been setting up its story foundation with its aired Parts. It bounces around multiple different locations on a currently unspecified continent, typically focusing on grand events that happen to go wrong somehow. Strangely, particular people have seemingly been drawn to these events as well, running into multiple of what should be once in a lifetime instances. Within the greater Fine Dining Extended Universe, Madness Ensues takes place around one and half years after the events of Destruction Bench Agreement, and five and a half years before the events of Underworld Disco. Plot Timeline So Far Madness Ensues Part 1: Damn, A Real Tough Crowd... The story starts here, with the central set-up revolving around a Boy Band/Detective Story Theme. The boy band in question, The Princes, were a highly trendy pop sensation that was touring around the continent around the time this Part took place. In particular, the concert set to occur at Aurora Park had some shady rumors regarding some alleged illegal activity that was to take place during its run-time. Naturally, this led to a bevy of law enforcement and detectives, including Xavier Sunderliss, to arrive onto the scene to investigate. Meanwhile, The Princes' management was being led by Ms. Emma Callida, who found herself among a group of misfits that got themselves wrapped up in the whole debacle. Eventually, this led to the discovery of The Velveteen Moles, their boss, Mr. Skilton, and their motive of retrieving the guitar pick of lead Princes Member: Alexander Toldyne. - Madness Ensues Part 2: A Grade-A Performance...Actually, More Like Grade-F This Part takes place at Bloomenburg High School and features a School Dance Night Theme. During what should've been the normal festivities, a mysterious girl by the name of Melissa Psylionne makes things go from funky to freaky with her Epithet by morphing the school building into her own personal castle. From there, it's up to a small group of the prom's student attendees to venture up the school's many floors to try and get to the bottom of what's going on with this strange girl. They encounter many weird sights along the way, culminating with a face-off with Melissa herself. From there, the prom's talent show is eventually able to continue...before being interrupted for a second time, forcing one Vivian Kirvanna to run away with the prize meant to go to the elected Prom Queen. - Players and GMs * Patronix/Austin - The campaign's main GM and head of the project. He draws every icon and custom asset for the campaign, comes up with most of the concepts for each Part and the overarching story, and overall does a large majority of the work for creating the project. * Dream - Mr. Scream-Man Himself. Dream has been very involved with Madness Ensues since its inception, have been or set to be a part of a large portion of the campaign. He has played Oswald Jurk and Slick Horseman, streamed the last segment of Part 2, and he is also one of the two Co-GMs of Part 3. * Matthew/Leaf - One of the current Madness Ensues staples, Matthew has been an active part in the early game of Madness Ensues. He has played Antoine Decker and Gray Cromunund, streamed Part 1, and he is also one of the two CO-GMs of Part 3 * Star - Meme Lord Supreme Lord, Star has made himself known through his large amounts of yelling, keyboard slamming, and overall scary mastery of the arts of internet humor. He has played Adrian Octave and Mr. Greenman, and was one of the two Co-GMs of Part 2. * Brice - Brice is yet another Madness Ensues mainstay/staple, being around and invested in the campaign since its start. He brings a mix of reservedness and anything but to the table. He has played Emma Callida, and streamed most of Part 2. * Kuma - Gremlin extraordinaire, Kuma tends to play characters on the more subtle side of the spectrum, but boy has she played a good few of them. She has played Cerulean Mearsight and Izzy Duvall, with one more character set for Part 3. * Ethan - Master of the absurd, Ethan has a sense of humor that permeates throughout everything he does. He has played Mr. Skilton, and was the Co-GM of Part 1. * Artemis/Arty - Resident pep-girl, Arty brings her trademark charm and bouncy attitude to whatever she is a part of. She has played as Luna Chrysalis. * Emerald - The calm dad of the group, Emerald tends to like playing on the more serious, down to earth side of things. He was one of the two Co-GMs for Part 2. * zanzaKlaus - Eldritch horror incarnate, Zanza has a very cursed energy that corrupts just about everything near him. He is set to play a currently unrevealed character in Part 3. Category:Campaigns